1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductor.
2. Related Background Art
Transparent electrodes are widely used in display devices such as LCD, PDP, organic EL, touch panels and the like. Many such transparent electrodes are formed of a transparent conductor comprising, for instance, indium tin oxide (hereinafter “ITO” for short). Known such transparent conductors include, for instance, transparent conductors formed of a material comprising conductive oxide microparticles that contain, among others, indium oxide, tin oxide and/or zinc oxide, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-202738.